This invention generally relates to a bumper for mitigating the shock on a corner of a transportable object during a collision and to a transportable object, such as, e.g., a transit case, having shock mitigating bumpers on at least some of its corners.
A transportable object having corners, such as a transit case, may fall or be thrust against a floor or another object when, for example, a vehicle transporting the case suddenly changes direction or speed. If the case is not sufficiently decelerated during the collision, the case and/or its contents may be damaged or even destroyed when the case finally comes to rest.
Compressible rubber blocks heretofore have been attached to the corners of transit cases, but these blocks frequently cannot effectively absorb the loadings over a broad range of collision forces to protect such cases or commonly transported objects such as printed circuit boards. If the rubber corner blocks are too rigid, then the corner blocks may not provide a cushion. If, on the other hand, the rubber corner blocks are too compressible, then the corner of the case may bottom violently against another object upon a hard impact.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a bumper for declerating a transportable object such as, for example, a transit case, a crate or other frame for protecting transportable articles to mitigate the shock upon the object during a collision. It is a particular object to provide a bumper adapted to protect a transportable object during collisions of a corner, or an edge or a side adjacent to the bumpered corner.